


Making dinner

by ColorMeHappy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (possibly), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, JustVurb Mention, Leading to romantic, M/M, Mostly Gen, Moving In Together, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHappy/pseuds/ColorMeHappy
Summary: Skeppy is over at Bad's house again, it's a casual dinner conversation when Skeppy notices something he never has before, Bad has his ears pierced.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	Making dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly platonic however I kinda want to write romantic in the future! The piercings part isn't a huge part of the story it's mostly me brainrotting domestic fluff and thoughts about them moving in together!

Sometimes when you meet up with people you find out things that really don’t come up when you talk online, even if that “talking online” is practically every single day for two years. This was something that Zak was currently coming to grips with while sitting in the kitchen of his best friend’s apartment. He’d been starring at bad for so long now he’d well and truly zoned out and had no clue what the man might’ve been talking about. The older man was making them dinner and had brushed his hair back at some point in the making process which led Zak, with nothing to do, to zone right in on his ear and the stud that was now visible in the lobe. 

Look it was probably weird to stare at your best friend for this long, even if you don’t see each other very often, but Zak was going through it. They’d met up before and he didn’t notice then and why had it never been relevant in their very long friendship that Bad had piercings? They certainly didn’t look new and if they were why didn’t Bad mention getting them?

Zak was snapped out of his concerned state by Bad waving a hand in front of his face. “You okay Skeppy?” He asked with what sounded like genuine concern. Zak looked up blankly, the piercings were very visible and very shiny. Even if Bad didn’t wear them very often surely, he would’ve noticed the hole for them.

“What?” Zak said and starred some more for a moment, Bad frowned.   
“I said are you okay, you didn’t answer me you muffinhead.” Bad turned around and went back to the stove but glanced over his shoulder again. “You feeling okay? We don’t have to have pasta I just thought you might like it.” He said.

“What? Of course, I want your pasta! Your cooking is fucking great dude.” He said hopping off the bench where he’d been sitting, “Language.” Bad muttered shaking his head quietly. Zak had always found it more endearing when he said it in person. Picking up on little mannerisms that you can’t see through a computer screen had always been Zak’s favourite things when they hung out, Bad biting his lip when nervous or sticking his tongue out a little or even frowning like a little gremlin when Zak made a terrible joke. It made him feel so at ease with him.

Zak tapped on Bad’s shoulder. “Since when did you have your ears pierced by the way?” He gestured vaguely to Bad’s ears. Bad made a startled noise and reached his hand to his ear as if he’d forgotten about them. “Oh goodness, I left them in.” He said.

Zak raised an eyebrow, “Were you trying to keep it a secret?” 

“No, no goodness no! I just don’t wear them often anymore, I got to sometimes, so they don’t close over.” Bad laughed nervously taking them out. Zak pouted dramatically “Aw, I thought they were cool!” He whined. Bad waved the spoon he was stirring the pasta sauce with menacingly, “Don’t make fun of me you muffin I pierced them ages ago.”

“You pierced them?” 

“What? Yeah, my friends and I did. I was a lot younger don’t ask… It was irresponsible.” 

At this point, Zak’s grin was all too telling of the amount of teasing he was going to do. “You are a bad boy! You sneaky man piercing your own ears. That could’ve given you an infection you know!” He laughed hiding his smile behind his sleeve. Bad gave him a look that could kill. “Yeah, I know that now! It was a terrible idea.” He made a little grumble noise and Zak patted his shoulder lightly. “They do make you look hardcore Bad.” 

“Not sure if that’s meant to be a compliment or not.” Bad grumbled staring down into the pasta sauce like it could give him the answers to all his problems. “Compliment definitely, you definitely pull off the earrings. I’m just annoyed I never noticed them before.” Zak poked at Bad’s playfully.

“Oh my goodness I don’t usually wear them!” He mumbled turning the heat down on the sauce and moving around the kitchen some more leaving Zak standing alone. He noticed Bad’s abandoned earrings on the kitchen bench and picked them up “Hey Bad should I pierce my ears?” he held them up to his own ears. Bad spun around confused then gave him a playful frown, “That’s not very sanitary Skeppy,” he waved his spoon around menacingly “But you might be able to pull it off, surely not as good as I do though!” He grinned. Zak stuck his tongue out and put the studs down again. “I might make a twitter poll or something.”

“Gosh literally everyone will vote yes, it’ll be like dying your hair. Or the maid dress!” Zak giggled a little at the terrible decisions he’d previously made on the app. Bad was still messing around in the kitchen finishing off their dinner, putting on the pasta water and generally being rather domestic.

Zak was here to stay for a week, he’d flown in the day before and they’d settled right in as they did their previous trip. This was something that happened once every month or so now, after the ice broke and their first meet up finally took place something snapped and now, they couldn’t get enough of each other. Everything felt just as natural in real life and Zak felt like he was learning more and more about his best friend every time he came. He was even threatening to make Bad take a flight over to his parents’ house to stay, finally meet Rocco and everything. Bad was making excuses about needing to take care of Rat but he’d cave eventually. 

After grabbing his phone, he settled down at the dinner table calling out menial questions to Bad about very much not thought through plan to get his ears pierced to match his best friend. “Hey, do you think I should get some blue diamond ones? Match my skin?” He joked around, definetly knowing how much those tiny jewels could cost but tempted to get them anyway. “Sapphires maybe, they’re more blue! I could get some ruby ones to match!” Bad had finally relaxed any tensions he had before about Zak noticing his earrings, now trying to get them matching with ideas such as ‘We could get one pair and wear one each!’ or ‘Muffin earrings!’ and other very on brand ideas. Zak wasn’t so sure about some of them, but he giggled at each one and smiled after seeing his friend so excited about it. 

God what he wouldn’t give to stay like this forever.

It was becoming a problem, their trips happening so often. Zak wasn’t sure how long he could sustain visiting Bad so often, it had gotten to the point he was considering moving to Bad’s city. Of course, he’d never mentioned it to his best friend, especially the fact he’d been thinking about it all the time now. Noticing how Bad mentioned a few months back his old roommate might be moving soon, or looking at rental places in Bad’s area, maybe even talking to some of his friends about the possibility of moving in together, whether they thought it was a good idea. Getting very inappropriate responses from Vurb. 

Look it wasn’t just for Bad, he’d gotten very attached to little Lucy at this point too and she was devastated every time he left. Her barks told him so. He had to tell Bad about this eventually though, he’d been thinking about it for months. At this point there wasn’t a single video on any of his channels that didn’t mention Bad if he wasn’t in them. He was such a huge part of his life wouldn’t this be the next step? Zak ran a hand through his hair, friendships were hard. Especially ones where you argued half the time and half the time it felt closer than he’d ever been with another human being, family, girlfriends, boyfriends. Bad was the most meaningful person to him and even finding out about something stupid like pierced ears made his heart so full and happy he felt like he was going to burst.

He put down his phone and stretched a little, the chair leaned back slightly and thudded back down again. He looked up at his best friend. “Hey bad what do you think about living together?”

Bad rolled his eyes from the kitchen, “I’ve offered you a room before Skeppy.” He was draining the pasta water now. “I know but like, it was so different back then, we’d never even seen each other in person before!” He whined. It was going to take a little pushing.

“Well, you live in LA now. Aren’t you renting there for the next few months?” Bad countered with, dishing out the pasta for the both of them.

Zak pouted and got up to help. “I come down to visit you like every single week anyway.”

Bad scoffed, “It’s not that often.”

He walked into the kitchen, Bad was still turned facing the sink. “There’s not much difference Bad, we either continue to see each other all the time and then miss each other all the time when we’re not seeing each other, or we could kill two birds with one stone-” He was right behind Bad now.

Bad spun around suddenly, “Don’t kill birds that’s awful!” He gasped in slight surprise seeing how close Zak was to him and put a hand on his chest. Zak laughed a little. “We could just live together instead. Stop draining my bank account.” He smiled. Bad rolled his eyes again.

“I’ll think about it you muffin.” Bad muttered turning back around. Zak grinned, he was getting somewhere with this. He turned around and noticed Bad’s earrings still sitting on the counter, he smiled at them. Maybe they would match soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take this down if Bad or Skeppy say they're uncomfy with fics! Let me know if you liked this.


End file.
